my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrone
Tyrone is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #7 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 6,785. Wii Sports Tyrone is a Pro in Tennis at 1700-1800, and he mainly plays with Saburo, but sometimes he plays with Eva. He is a Pro at Boxing, having 1068-1242 skill points. He is not a Pro in Baseball, but fairly high ranked at 600-700. His team consists of Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, and Rachel. He plays on the teams of Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, and Keiko. Wii Sports Resort Tyrone is a Champion in Basketball, playing on Tommy's team, but when he leads a Basketball team, Tyrone's teammates are Eva and James. His level is 1466-1470 (the third-best player). In Table Tennis, he is at level 851-855. His skill in Swordplay is at 821+. He is average at Cycling, coming in 64th out of 98. Overall, Tyrone is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tyrone is a Master Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is Tairōn. (タイロ-ン) * Tyrone is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. He is the only Black Armored Mii on that stage that wears Black Armor more than once. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. Him and Maria are the only Black Armored Miis on that stage that wear Black Armor more than once. He is even one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often in all three of those appearances. * He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * He and Takashi play on the most Basketball teams of any Mii in the original Wii Sports. They play on four teams each. ** However, in Wah Sports Resort, Tyrone only plays on three teams- James', his own, and Eva's. * In Wah Sports Resort, Tyrone does not appear on the Champion's team, even though he appears on the Champion's team in original Wii Sports Resort. * Tyrone is the best male CPU in Basketball to debut in Wii Sports. * Tyrone is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once, being the only Mii that wears it three times, being the record of all the CPUs. * In Tennis, Tyrone is the 1st player to come after Saburo, but in Swordplay, Saburo is the 1st player to come after Tyrone. * Tyrone appears in 16 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 14, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. ** He also appears in every normal stage except for the 10th. He appears the most consecutive stages in the normal stages. * In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, in Power Cruising, his hair color is the same as his eyebrow color. * His skill level is always above 550. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Timpani. * Tyrone is the second-best male CPU Mii to debut in Wii Sports. * He and Sakura are the fourth-best pair in Friend Connection: Old Buddies with 64 points. Category:Black Outfit Miis